A Teardrop
by No one will know.anonymous
Summary: Penny finds herself in a land named Wonderland, whose land that has animals and places and people beyond her imagination. She have a destiny that she doesn't know.
1. A Hole

**Hi--it's my first chapter. Email me if you have any private feedbacks or any ideas to give to me! Enjoy the chapter!**

Where's the Difference?

Composed by Penny

We play together

We laugh together

We shove each other

We joke

We pull pranks

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

We jump

We bend

We smile

We love

We lean

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

We cry

We yell

We scold

We scream

We tell

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

We get frustrated

We get sad

We get upset

We get loopy

We get hyper

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

We kiss

We make out

We sleep together

We have been together

We have been sitting with each other

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

We hug

We hold each other's hands

We go to prom together

We graduated together

We take pictures together

My, my

Where's the difference?

Hey, hey!

Now, we argue

Now, we are angry at each other

Now, we don't like each other

Now, we hate each other

Now, we don't want to hug

My, my

_That's_ the difference!

Please, please…!

Now we lean away from each other

Now we don't bend anymore

Now we don't pull pranks anymore

Now we don't love anymore

Now we don't smile anymore

My, my

_That's_ the difference!

Please, please…!

Now we don't get frustrated,

Instead, we get split

Now we don't get sad,

Instead, we get split

Now we don't get upset,

Instead, we get split

Now we don't get loopy,

Instead, we get split

Now we don't get hyper,

Instead, we get split

My, my

_That's_ the difference!

Please, please don't go!

We don't love each other anymore

But I still love you

While you

Hate me

Please, please don't go!

What had I done?

* * *

I smiled. That was my recentest invention. A knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, and looked over my shoulder to see who it was.

My mother came in. "Composing other song?"

"Yes, Mother." I said. "Like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Penny. Monica wants to see you. She's waiting for you outside."

"Monica? Okay, I will go outside," I said, and walked outside.

I wore green dress, with beautiful diamond on middle of my chest. It was sapphire, attached to my necklace. I cherished it. It was 1700s. I still had to wear the tightly bra. My dress shone on the sunlight.

Monica, was different. Her dress was brown, and it was sleeveless, like mine, and it indicated that we're going to have yet other adventure.

"Wanna--" Monica began, but I cut her off.

"Okay, Mon. I'm going back in and change for the adventure you're planning on," I said to her.

"Sure, and thank you!" Monica called out, and the last thing I saw was her blond hair.

I ran up the stairs, and unbuttoned my dress. I took them off me, and grabbed a brown, dirty dress. The dress was my milking dress, because I was dairymaid. I tied my beautiful auburn hair up, and ran outside.

"I'm ready!" I cried.

"Good girl!" Monica said, and ran. I followed, with my German Shepard right on my heels.

"Peachie, come on!" I called to my German Shepard. "Come with us!"

Peachie, good dog she was, followed me. Monica entered Dangerous Woods.

Dangerous Woods got the name because of the story of one Shepard keeper, who got lost there and got killed there. Really, it was just a innocent forest. Monica and I have been exploring three fourth of the forest, and I knew that Monica was planning to explore the last fourth.

"Stop here," panted Monica.

"Come on, let me be the leader now," I said to her, panting.

"Hell yeah," she said. "Be the leader. This fourth is where the Shepard keeper got killed. You'd better know where to run when you get lost."

I laughed. Scoffed, actually. "You believe the tale? It's just a forest!"

"Penny, the tale is true. I didn't tell you that my father had found the Shepard keeper's body just then?" Monica asked.

"What?! Your father found the body?!" I cried, shocked.

"Yes. It wasn't fake, Penny. It was real-time."

"But still, come on, don't be afraid. We're sixteen, not five year old kids anymore. Follow me," I said to Monica. To Peachie, I said, "Follow me."

I walked on and started to explore. Monica hesitated, and followed suit.

* * *

Several hours, I found a huge hole.

"Look here, Mon!" I cried, beseeching Monica to me.

"That was where Father found the Shepard keeper's body." Monica said.

"Honestly, I thought that you were brave." I said, disappointed.

Monica looked at me doubtfully.

An idea hit me. It was curiosity. "Why don't we jump in the hole and see what's inside?" I asked.

"No way!" cried Monica. "What if there was a wolf inside there, waiting to pounce on us?"

I honestly had never seen Monica that scared. "Don't worry, we'll be safe--if you go with us,"

"'Us'? What do you mean by that?"

"I meant Peachie and I. I thought that you were braver than me." I said.

I didn't spare her to say anything. I took Monica's hand and jumped down the hole, bringing Monica with me. Meantime, I yelled, "Peachie! Come here!"

Peachie obediently jumped after us. We were falling, letting the darkness to wrap around us.

I looked up. The hole which gave us light slowly disappeared. Then I looked down. There was a light below, brightening.

**Thank you for reading this! I'm sorry to tell you guys, **_**The Mist**_** is deleted, due to loss of the doucment. Please review this!**


	2. The Surprise

**I know that last chapter is okay—but still! Enjoy the second chapter!**

We continued to fall. Peachie was yowling; Monica screaming like she'd never screamed before. Her scream was to cherish, to tell you. I was silent.

I looked around; the things were getting brighter, due to the light bottom. The light was dark and dim, but I still can see.

All I saw was dirt, and there was nothing to grab a hold and cling on it. The hole was perfect circle, and no root showed. It was miracle, to see things like those.

The light got brighter, and brighter. I could tell that we're getting nearer to the ground. My auburn hair fell apart and flew around my head, annoying me.

"We're…going…to…_DIE!_" Monica cried.

"No," I said.

Then everything suddenly froze. Monica was sitting on a chair, her hair smooth. Her face showed confusion. I was sitting, too. My hair remained normal—my hair stops at my elbow, to let you know—and unruffled. Peachie sat on the floor next to me. I looked around.

All I saw was the same perfect circle, but bigger and there was one huge door—like kingdoms have—standing.

"Let's go to that door," I said, and got up. My body felt fine, and I walked to the door, and smoothed my dairymaid dress. Monica got up and smoothed her dress, too. "Peachie, come." I said.

I tried to open the door, but couldn't open it.

"Huh," I said. "I can't open the door."

Then I heard something, like a patter-patter of footsteps. I figured that it was one person. I pressed my ear against the door, and I found out that the sound came from behind the door. As the sound came closer and closer, I backed.

The door opened, and a man stood there. He was handsome, with pale skin, and sea blue eyes. His hair was blond. He walked toward us. Peachie growled. His walk was smooth, fast.

"Hello, ladies," he said. His voice was beautiful, musical, and soothing. "I see that you have a dog growling, dear," he said to me.

"Peachie, quiet." Peachie suddenly quieted, but still growling undertone.

"Peachie, her name?" the man asked.

"Um—uh—yes." I sputtered.

"Mmm." the man said. "And what is your name, dear?"

"Um…" I said, and I realized that I had temporarily forgotten my name. Then, thankfully, I remembered my name. "My name is Penny."

"Penny, what a sweet name. Penelope, right? The girl next to you, what's her name?" he asked, directly to me.

"Monica." I said.

"Hm, nice name…" the man nodded.

"Uh," I asked, "we gave you our name, now _you_ give us your name."

"Ah, yes," he said, smiling. "My name is…" he turned his back to us and turned to us again. "Jared."

Then a memory whacked me.

I was in different place, a really different place.

There were knights around me, bowing to me again and again.

Appalled, I turned and saw one man that strongly had resemblance with the Stranger Jared.

I found myself walking gracefully to Jared, and he took my hand. I looked down at myself. I had a red dress, and many jewelries.

"Queen Penelope," Jared said, "dance with me."

So I danced with him. He smirked, and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back.

We whirled and whirled. I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

"How are your reign, your Majesty?" Jared asked.

I wanted to say, "What the hell are you talking about?" but instead, I replied, "Oh, it is wonderful."

Then Jared pounced on me.

I gasped. I was back to the perfect circle. "You!" I cried at Jared.

He smirked. "Ah, yes, me!"

Monica was lost. "What?" she asked.

Jared ignored Monica. "How are you, Queen Penelope?"

"Don't you ever call me that name ever again!" I cried.

"Think so? Go ahead, and try to escape." He said.

He had point. We couldn't escape.

I sighed. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"Oh, believe me, nothing." He said, and smirked.

"Whatever. If you want anything from me, just tell me now. There's no point in staying here, and I want go to home!"

"Yeah," piqued Monica. "We want to go to home now."

To add her point, Peachie barked.

"Nope, you can't leave." Jared said.

"Why not? It's three to one. Beat ya." I said.

He chortled. "No, no. Monica and Peachie can go home, but _you_ don't go to home. Never again."

"No! Peachie can't live without me! Please let Peachie live with me!"

"Okay, I'll grant your wish." He snapped fingers, and Monica disappeared.

I sniffed, I was crying now. Tears rolling down on my cheeks, I said, "Now what do you want to do with me? Do your thing right away."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. Hurry up. Take all blood from me and from Peachie."

"Not entirely." Jared said, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do. See ya later," he said, and lunged at me.

I screamed, and darkeness engulfs me.

The last thing I thought: _Peachie. Oh, Peachie!_

**Pls review this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks**


	3. The Bloodred Liquid

**Enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

A burning feeling.

A voice talking.

"—up! Wake up!"

Huh? What the hell is the voice talking about?

"Come on, you know that you can hear me!"

The voice sounded familiar.

"Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

I tried to squeeze the heavy weigh on my right hand.

I couldn't do it.

I tried to open my eyes.

I couldn't open my eyes.

I started to panic, and my body started to twitch, and my body moved.

"Thank God! I owe you so much, God!" the voice cried.

Hearing that voice, I started thinking.

I finally managed to open my eyes.

There was a man who had blond hair; a sea blue eyes; and pale skin. Jared.

"Dear, are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I meant to say, but all it came out: "Uh wht d u man?"

He laughed—really, it was a relieved laugh—and said, "Good God, are you thirsty?"

I pampered my mouth, and shook my head no. "Uh-uh."

"Weird. But, forget it. Drink this." He put a cup, and I looked in it. The liquid were red; blood red. But something pulled my hand to my lips and made myself to drink it.

The taste were so delicious; it tasted like Hershey's chocolate. So delicious. **I know what you think of this—"Huh? Hershey wasn't even invented in 1700s!" but it was only word that fit my thought. Any better idea to modify this, let me know!**

I drank and drank until the cup was empty.

"Just as I thought so," muttered Jared. "Now, stand up." Jared hoisted me up, off the bed.

Now I got plenty of energy bubbling inside me. I felt so healthy.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"Yes." I said, now able to speak words properly. "Let me out now, as you had drank your fill. Let me go." I said.

"No, no. Not yet," Jared said. "You're still weak, filled with hunger. Now, you'll need some exercise."

"I thought that you said that I was weak." I said.

"Never mind." He said and shook his head, then pulled me.

* * *

After the "exercise," I walked in the dining room. I sat, and Jared sat across from me. All I could see is huge cup in front of me and in front of Jared. We drank the blood red liquid.

"Are we going to be stuck here, bored to death?" I asked.

"Nope." Jared replied, his lips on the can.

"Then when will we leave this stinky hole?" I asked.

"Stinky hole?" mimicked Jared. "Anyhow, we'll leave. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"I'm ready after dinner. After I'm done packing, will we leave for my home?"

"No, no. Not your home—_my_ home."

"What?"

"As I'd told you before—you'll never see your friend Monica or your home ever again."

"Peachie?" I asked. On the cue, Peachie appeared and sprinted for me, yipping. "Peachie!" I cried, hugging Peachie.

"How can you resist the thirst?" Jared asked.

"Thirst?" I asked.

After I was done packing my clothes, I took a tour inside the perfect circle—analyzing the dirt, touching the dirt, enjoying the peace.

Jared disturbed the peace. "Let's go," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Jared led me to a door that I'd not seen. Jared touched the door, and brightness blinded me.

"Let's go, Peachie, and Penelope," Jared said again.

On Jared's cue, Peachie stuck to me. Jared walked on. I wanted to stay in the perfect circle, free from the frightening light.

But, instead, I took a breath and followed Jared.


	4. The Hallway

**Pls review it! Thanks**

The brightness was not bad, but sometimes I stumbled.

And then Jared would say, "There, there. Take my hand."

But I wouldn't take his hand. He'd say, "Okay, if you stumble again, my hand wouldn't be there for you."

Oh, dear! But so soon, my eyes altered for the brightness. It was a long, white marble hallway. Peachie trotted on front of us, toward the bright light at the end of the hallway. Jared, a little to my front, turned his head to me and smiled heartily.

We walked on, and plants started to appear on the marble walls and floor, thriving. Soon the hallway were filled with living things, even some little critters.

"Wow," I said, looking at one cute little critter, "what is her name?"

"Oh, it's some type of extinct animal," Jared responded.

I looked at him. He was looking at me, and his expression was so...loving. Or something like that. It touched me, making me to smile at him.

"What is it?" I asked to Jared, pointing to a tiger. At least it looked like a tiger.

"It's the cave tiger," Jared said, "extinct two thousand years ago."

"Whoa," I said. Something nudged me to the cave tiger. My hand stretched to the cave tiger, and Peachie growled in low tone. I ignored Peachie. Still stretching my hand, I walked toward the tiger. The tiger took a step toward me, and bowed its head, then its butt was up in the air, its upper body—the ones that laid on the floor—and purred.

My hand touched the tiger's head. I petted the tiger, and tiger acted completely like a cat would do. The tiger's claws clawed the grass, and it purred loudly.

"Cute tiger," I said to Jared after I was done. Then I saw that Jared was holding two zebras.

"Yep. And it's a she. Her name is Shelia," Jared said.

"Shelia…nice name." I muttered.

Jared laughed. "Ready to ride? It's gonna to be a long journey if we go on foot. But, when we go on Quagga, it's faster."

"Quagga?" I asked.

"Yep. Other extinct animal," Jared said as he gave me one rein. "Mount up."

I looked at Quagga. He was right. The Quagga was half zebra and half horse. I mounted and looked over to make sure that the seat was proper.

Then we set out again.

* * *

We were traveling, and traveling.

I was bored, so I sang and sang.

"_Green all over,_

_Green-y, green-y_

_Thriving, all healthier than humans_

_Green-y, green-y_

_A hallway filled with plants_

_And extinct animals_

_And not-hin'_

_Oh, filled with love!_

_Love, love, and—_"

A roar interrupted me. Jared was watching me at all time, enjoying my songs. Now he broke his gaze from me and looked up.

"Red, don't do this. I'm tired of your dramatic entrance," Jared said.

"Really? Oh, sorry." The masculine voice erupted from above the trees.

I looked at Jared, appalled.

He just shook his head. "Red, show yourself."

Jared looked up. I followed his gaze.

A head appeared, and I looked at it, baffled.

It was huge head, with white, gleaming fangs. It had canine breath, and there was two huge holes—nostrils. There were two huge balls, the eyes—was green. There were spikes behind its head.

_A dinosaur._ I thought, and then I fainted.


	5. Sapphire

**I know that the ending has ended so fast—Sorry!**

Jared had to shake me awake again. The first thing I saw was Jared's worried face. Peachie licked my face.

"Is she okay?" the masculine voice asked.

"Yes, she is, Red,"

"Thank goodness." the masculine voice said.

I got up, and noticed that I had fallen off Qagga. I gulped as I saw a scaly tower, connecting to the chest of Red. Red's body was red, and it made me understand why he was called Red.

"Well," I had to force myself to say, "let's continue our journey."

"Yep," Red said.

"Dikki and Nikki, you're dismissed." Jared said to the Qaggas. The Qaggas turned on their heels and ran off into the woods, not the hallway anymore. I sighed, and looked at Jared. He looked back at me.

Then I knew. Jared began, "We're going to continue our journey by—"

"By riding Red." I said.

"Yep." Red said, and he seemed to be more proud.

"Oh, great. Great." I muttered, agitated.

Jared took me in his arms, and carried me to Red, who now is kneeling to let us mount on him. I mounted first, and then Jared mounted behind me.

Peachie looked up at me. I said, "Peachie, up." Then to Jared, "Let Peachie sit with you. Please?"

Jared nodded. When Peachie was all settled, Jared said, "To the kingdom," Jared looked at me, "as fast as you can."

Red reared and roared. I was in between two spikes, and I fell on the spike behind me. I grabbed for the spike in front of me. Red now sprinted, with me holding Red's spike. Jared did the same thing, but he was whooping. He laughed, and enjoyed the ride. Peachie, of course, enjoyed the ride.

* * *

The ride was sickening, and I suffered. But awhile, I started to enjoy the smooth jouncing around. The spikes in front of me and in behind me was smooth, and apart enough for me to lay face down, but I still held the spike behind me with my legs. I enjoyed the moving floor, so fast that it looked nearly blurry. But still I enjoyed the ride.

Sometimes Red would roar with enjoyment, making me feel happy. Yes, the ride was happy. Joyful.

When Red paused beside a river, and said, "I need a short rest,"

"Okay," I said to Red, and Jared nodded his head.

Red knelt, and let us to dismount Red. I stretched my legs, and smoothed my skirt. I touched my sapphire diamond. The diamond was still there. _Thank God._ I thought. Peachie was grumpy that the ride was over.

"Peachie, come." Peachie came. I petted her, Peachie snuggled so close to me. I smiled.

Red roared louder, more agitated than joyful. That made me to look up.

"What?" I cried, and got up. Peachie growled, her hair going up.

"Shush," Jared said, listening. "I think that something's here, lurking—"

But he never got to finish his sentence. An earth-moving rumble shook us, making us to topple and stumble. I toppled on Jared, and he fell to the ground, and I fell on him. Peachie started to take a step toward Red, who is thrashing for no reason at all.

"Peachie, no!" I cried. Peachie seemed to notice for the first time that I was toppled into the ground, with Jared. She growled at Red and trotted to me.

I tried to get up, but Jared held me close to him, he said, "Don't move at all. If Red was angry, then it must be _something_ that Red doesn't like…he's friendly creature, but I can't seem to grasp why he was so upset," He thought for a minute, then he put a finger up. "Aha! It must be Sapphire!" Noticing my confused expression, he explained, "She's untamed dragon. Nobody could train her, or tame her. She's known for killing humans when they got too close, or done anything that angered her. We always honor her, to show her that we will leave her alone. We always give her food, but lately she's been grumpy and upset. She began to kill people, even when they've showed her their respect for her. We couldn't find a reason why she was grumpy. But anyhow, why don't we try to show her our respect? She should like that."

"But what if Peachie gets mad and growl at her?" I worried.

"Oh, no. Peachie will stay here, and Red will have to leave us alone and we can pay our respect to her."

"But…but how did you know that it was Sapphire?" I asked, mystified.

"Nobody would agitate Red more than him seeing Sapphire. I've seen him go in a fit by just seeing her flying by." Jared chuckled, remembering the memory.

"Wow," I said, "but I thought that T-rexes are a lot bigger than dragons."

"Oh, yes. But Sapphire's kind of race is a lot, _lot_ bigger than T-rexes."

"What is her race called?"

"_Sgiathatch_. The name of dragon in elf language."

Somehow, I found the name familiar. "I think that I remember that name…"

He laughed. Snorted, really. "Penelope, you are elf."

His statement surprised me. "I'm a elf?" I asked.

"Let's stop chatting and show our respects to Sapphire."

"Okay, Peachie, stay." I ordered Peachie. I got up, pulling Jared with me.

I admit that I shouldn't have because we shared a moment together. When I pulled him up, but he was too heavy but I managed to, and when he was standing, I leaned on him, and his arms were around my waist. We were like this for several minutes, enjoying it, and would've stayed like this forever if Peachie didn't bark.

I came to my senses. I leaned away from him. I smoothed my skirt, and looked away from his smug face. I sighed, and walked to Peachie, who is fidgeting with anger.

"Shush, Peachie," I whispered to her. "Remember—stay here."

I got up, and looked at Jared. His face had changed completely that he knew that we're possibly hurtling to our death there.

He took my hand, and pulled me to him suddenly and kissed me. The kiss was so amazing, Jared teasing my mouth, prodding them to open to his tongue.

But I refused to open them, but of course, I finally surrendered just to make him to stop.

"Done?" I asked him for about five seconds later—when the kiss finished.

"Yep." He said. "Let's go—we're stalling."

We walked to the brush where Red is in front of, and we ducked inside it. We crawled to Red's side. Sapphire was beautiful—she was sea blue, her scales was shining, shimmering like my sapphire necklace. Her claws were sharp, clashing to Red's body. Her spikes were sharp and white.

"Definitely Sapphire," Jared said. "Let's pay our respects and get out of here."

"Okay—do it carefully, because I don't want to be eaten."

"You won't be eaten." replied he.

"Okay…" I hesitated, and stepped out of my hiding place and said clearly, "Our dearest Sapphire, may I show you my respects?"

Sapphire paralyzed. She looked at me. "Penel—I mean, yes, you may." She said. Her eyes were sapphire blue. Her voice was musical, petite voice.

"I, Penelope, daughter of Lucy, want to show you how much that I respect you." I bowed to her, and continued, "Sapphire, I'm young to be dead, and I'm not supposed to be here. So…would you…um, well—"

"Why should I?!" roared Sapphire.

I stammered. I could hear Jared saying, "You shouldn't have gone out without me,"

But I ignored Jared. I finally gathered my courage. "Because, you are wonderful dragon and…and I would be very honorful to you forever if you let us go and let us go to his destination,"

"_Us_? Who's us? And, who's _he_?" Sapphire roared again.

"The us would be Jared, Red, Peachie, and I. The _he_ would be Jared," I said coolly.

Sapphire paralyzed. "Jared?" she asked, and leaned in to me. "Where is _Jared_?!"

"Behind me, cowering in the bushes."I replied.

"Cowering in the bushes? Haha!" Sapphire roared with laughter. "I never thought that he was afraid of me! Haha!"

"Yeah, that's why he ordered me to go out and face you," I lied.

"He _ordered_ you?! Wow, he _must_ be _darned_ afraid of me!" she chortled.

"I'm not afraid of you, silly. Besides, I never ordered Penelope to face to you. She's too pretty to get all messed up. And, I'm not cowering in the bushes, thanks a lot," Jared said to me, "and why did you leave me without even listening to my plan?"

"Plan for what?" Sapphire and I asked at same time.

"To Penelope, the plan is for getting past _her_. To Sapphire, it's none of your business." Jared said.

"Grouchy, isn't he?" Sapphire said to me.

"Definitely yep," I replied to her. To Jared, "Why do you want me to listen to your plan?"

"Hey—I have a plan," Sapphire interrupted. "But I'm not going to tell you my plan until you agree that you'll accompany the plan."

"I will." I said.

Jared looked at me indignantly. "Penny…did you know that her plan usually kills us?"

"I don't care; at least I could be at Heaven without _you_, and _here_."

"Oh, dear!" cried Jared. "Are you okay?"

I looked away from him, I looked at Sapphire. Her expression was caring, and worried. She suddenly changed her expression to uncaring and ignorant when she saw me looking at her.

I didn't know why, but I was crying. "I—I—I want to go to home!" I wailed. "_Nobody_ will _even_ take me to _my_ home!"

"I didn't mean to—honey, calm down, please! Please, please, please…!" Jared begged. He shook my shoulders, and when I didn't turn to look at him, he turned me and hugged me close. He swayed, swayed, with me clinging to him and crying.

"Looks like two people are in love," Sapphire said.

"Yep," Red said, agreeing.

"Huh?!" yelped Sapphire. "You—Red, of all—agreed with me?!"

"Yep," Red said again.

Sapphire was shocked, as far as I could tell, also was pleased that someone agreed with her.

I let Jared go. "I'm not in love; I'm just upset and needy for a hug."

"As if!" snorted Sapphire. "You're in love with him!"

Jared snorted. "As if!" he mimicked her. "Obviously, you're jealous."

"Shut up!" Red shouted. The trees shook violently.

"Okay," I said, sighing. "What's the plan?"

**Pls review!!!!!!!! Press this green button!**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. The Secret

**I hope that you liked the recent chapter…**

Sapphire's plan shocked me.

When Sapphire was done, Jared blew up. "What the hell, Sapphire?! I'm taking her to the _kingdom_. Where you live near. You can see her at there. She'll be there—forever."

Sapphire looked at Jared suspiciously. "Why?" she asked him.

"Well," he said, and beckoned her to come closer. He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Sapphire asked. "Seriously? Okay, but you'll have to let me tag along. It's better than keeping Penelope with me—boring."

I asked Sapphire, "What was your plan again?"

"The plan is that I let you guys go, and I'll give you all a ride. When we arrive at Jared's destination, only you will stay with me. But Jared had protested. So…the plan's ruined."

"What?!" I cried, when Jared and Sapphire exchanged the same look again. "What are you guys keeping from me? I want to know, I don't care how much sad or bad it is, I just want to _know_."

Jared looked so baffled. "It's just nothing, but—"

"It is not a stupid _nothing_! It means _something_. And you, Jared, will tell me what it is. Now." I ordered Jared.

He was silent for a minute. "Look, Penny," he began, "I know that there's been glances since then, and it's because of Sapphire and my recent meeting. I had told her something shocking and she doesn't believe me. That's it."

"That's it?" I asked, agitated. "But why the glances? Why don't you go to her, and say, 'Yes, I told you the truth.' and get over it. But the glances—it means something that you don't want me to know. I don't trust you at all. So should I just smile, and be sweet to you and do nothing? Hell no! I'm leaving now." I said.

I called Peachie, and swiveled around, my back turned to them, and ran from them, leaving them shocked and confused.


	7. The Wild Chaos

**I know that last chapter was SOOOOOO short, and please forgive me! ILY**

I was sitting below a T-rex that I had met. Her name was Luna, and she was sweet. We met by the river that I had run to, she was drinking the water when I ran to the river and panted. She was willing enough to take me for a ride. Soon we were best friends.

"Thank you, Luna. I cannot thank you enough." I told Luna.

"Oh, stop thanking me. Really, I was bored." Luna said.

I smiled and leaned onto her foreleg. "But something's nagging me, Luna."

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"I'm wondering…do you know any Human Jared?" I asked to be sure.

"That blond Jared? Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well…he was the one who took me in this world. When I first met him in the tunnel, he called me 'Queen Penelope'. Then—" I told her the whole story. She never interrupted, or moved at all.

When I was done, she nodded and said, "So you're the Penelope that Jared kept looking for?"

I was mystified. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…there's a legend if you want to hear it…might as well be true story."

"Tell me." I commanded.

"Okay, as you wish, once upon a time, there was a ball set for our long-dead queen named Penelope. She had auburn hair just like you, bright like you, and pretty much everything she was, you match her. But anyway, the ball was set because it was Queen Penelope's—Mother Nature rest her soul—birthday. She was immortal, you see, once she was dead, she became young and alive again. So the cycle continues. But that ball, everyone who was there said that the ball was a bad luck—shush, I will tell you why—was different from all balls that had been set up for anyone. Why? Because when Queen Penelope entered the ballroom, my great-great-great-great-great grandmother was there, her true and only love—Jared—awaited for her. They danced for a while, and out of blue, Jared lunged at her and drank her blood until it was all gone.

"And people say," Luna continued, "that her loved Jared drank all of her blood and she was gone forever. They investigated for long time, and there was a strange suspension. When people accused Jared for killing their wonderful queen forever, he was truly confused. 'What did I do?' he had asked them. They all replied, 'You have killed our queen! She didn't come back alive! You drank all of her blood and killed her forever!' but Jared had claimed that he was off to a business. So they investigated. The people who were doing business with him confirmed what Jared had said was true and he didn't kill Queen Penelope. But who was that man who looked exactly like Jared? People wondered. That question was never answered ever since. But Jared changed; he stopped doing his businesses and started to investigate every baby girl ever born, every girl here. But he never found what he was looking for. We don't know what he was looking for. Then he started to look at non-magical world. Where you came from. Once he went there, he never came back. Until recently, he came back and announced that he thinks that he had discovered what he was looking for. Finally we realized what he was looking for. Queen Penelope, that is. The end." Luna said.

"Wow…" I said. I was speechless.

"Oh, better to go to sleep now, my dear." Luna said when she looked up at the sky.

I nodded, and snuggled deep into her nest with her babies. Peachie was with me, too.

I fell asleep without any waking up into the entire night.

* * *

"We've got to find her!" yelled Jared.

"Calm down, Jared." said Sapphire.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." soothed Red.

"Don't say it! What if you're wrong, Red? What will you say, then?" Jared demanded.

Sapphire cleared her throat. They had arrived at a river, and she said, "Um, Jared, that's the end of her scent trail."

"Sniff around here, Patrols." He ordered to a bunch of dogs, and they obediently sniffed around. When they came back, they all shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, but that's the end of the trail, Jared," Sapphire said.

The leader Patrol spoke up. "We found a trail of scent of a T-rex," he said, and took out a electronic object and analyzed the scent. "Her name is Luna, and she lives really near here."

Jared smiled and stood. "I cannot thank you enough, Patrol Goodman."

"Anything to be service of my people." Patrol Goodman said.

"Will you help us track Luna's scent please?"

Patrol Goodman laughed. "Sure!" he chortled, and set himself and his men to work on finding Luna.

* * *

"Wake up, Penny, because I think that Sapphire, Red, Jared, and their Patrols are here." Luna said, and blew on my face.

I blinked and got up. "Seriously?!" I shrieked.

"Shh! They might hear us!" whispered Luna.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"The Partols. They got good hearing, and we need to hurry."

I nodded. I ate as fast as possible, I mounted up on Luna's back.

"Hurry, hurry! I want to get away from them!" I cried at her, and fell asleep at once when she started to run.

* * *

Luna was running, and thinking at meantime. She knew that Penny had something about Jared, Sapphire, and Red. Otherwise, Penny wouldn't leave them in a dangerous place like here.

Somehow, Luna got a motherly instinct and she wanted to protect her, and take her in as her family. But she couldn't. She knew that if Jared found out, he'd have her to be killed, and would pamper Penny.

But Penny didn't want that. She wanted comfort, and Luna gave it to her. She took it gratefully, and didn't use it badly.

She suddenly stopped. River. That is it! She trotted to the river, and stepped onto the river. She debated for a minute, which way? North or south? Should she wake Penny and talk with her?

Yes, she will wake Penny up and talk to her.

"Penny, my darling, wake up." Luna said gently to her. "Wake up."

* * *

I woke up with a start. "What is it?"

Luna smiled. "I just got an idea. We're at the river where we met, and I think that we should travel by the river. But to where? North or south?"

"Hmm…" I said. I didn't really know the answer, but I walked to where I could see Luna's huge nest being destroyed by "Patrols". I could see Sapphire's large body, and Red the smaller.

I decided to ruin Jared.

"Luna, I got an idea," I said, "and it's about _them_. When we get to the river, we go with the current—that's south—and I'll explain, Luna." I smiled wickedly.

* * *

Jared was truly shocked when he saw Penelope on Luna. She sat on Luna effortlessly.

"Hello, Jared," Penny said coolly.

Jared froze. "Hello, my Penny. Have you missed me?"

Penny scoffed. "Hell no. But I'm here to make a scene. What the scene is? Well, the scene is a chase. Bye!" Luna twirled around and ran. Peachie, Penny's dog, ran after them. Sapphire roared and reared. She chased them, and so did Red. Jared was on Red.

When he arrived at river, the Patrols couldn't find any scent across the river.

"No, they didn't go there. Or else I would have caught them." Sapphire growled.

Patrol Goodman looked at Jared. "The compass says that the river goes to north, and to south. But down at south, it splits. We better hurry and decide, or if they picked north, we're lucky, because there's a dead end. But if they chose south, well, good luck to us."

Jared groaned. He looked up at the sky, "Where to? North or south?" he asked to God.

* * *

I laughed a little, I'll admit. I had rocked Jared over and beaten him! This time, I had a upper hand, while he got the lower hand.

Luna stopped wading in water. "I need a break." She panted.

"Sure, Luna. Be sure to stay in water while you rest."

"Yes I will." She said, and drank the river water.

Then suddenly she stopped. "What?" I asked her.

"Wait…" she muttered, and sniffed the water. "I think that I smell Jared and the Patrols. But I'm not sure, because—" she paused. "Listen."

So I listened. I heard "the Patrols" padding their paws to sniff the edges of the river. I heard Jared's voice, talking. I wanted to run south, but my curiosity made me to quietly mount on Luna and jump to the tree, making sure that I was high enough to make Patrols miss my scent.

_Go to south as fast as possible._ I mouthed to Luna. She nodded, and started to run to south. I waited until the Patrols had sniffed around my tree and started to sniff other trees, then I started to climb down and I ducked behind the tree, eavesdropping their conversation.

"Red, I'm really worried about Queen Penelope." Jared said.

Red scoffed. "Queen Penelope? How do you know that she's our long-lost queen?"

"Because I know so."

"How?"

"Okay, when I met her, in the tunnel, I knew that I had found her. No girl can make my pulse and heart go fast, but only Queen Penelope. And I've been stalking her ever since I noticed her."

"Just that she happens to be exactly like our old queen, same name, and seems everything doesn't make her our long-lost queen."

"But only Queen Penelope has my heart. Remember before she disappeared, every time she came to life again, we always had intimate moments. And this Penelope, we had intimate moments when we met. So? What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Jad. I won't let my hopes up. What if you're wrong? Then what will you do?"

Jared fell silent. "I know that she's her. I'm the only person who can know that person is our real Penelope, or not. And I know that she's our real Penelope."

I gasped.

* * *

"But…" protested Red. Jared shook his head, and Red knew that it was worthless of trying to change his mind. So he started to ask that if it's worth finding her. "Is it worth—"

Jared was the one who stopped Red. Jared was looking at one precise tree, and Red saw his eyes widen with shock.

"It's Penny! It's Penny! I've found her!" Jared cried. At first Red thought that he had meant the queen, he was excited and turned.

But he faced disappointment. It wasn't her, but it was the Penny that Jared was obsessive with. She was standing next to the tree, looking at Jared with anger and hurt and shock.

"You…you..." Penny said, pointing to Jared. She shook her head and repeated, "You know what? I'm not the queen that you're so obsessive with and so in love with. I find you disgusting, Jared. Oh, and…" she smirked, all her emotions disappeared and only smugness and joy was there. "Even with Red, you can't catch me, and even with Sapphire, you can't catch me."

She twirled around and sprinted at an incredible speed onto the river, and to south.

Jared looked at Red. He looked back at him. They both knew that they alone can't find her, not even with their best Patrols, not even with Sapphire. Only Jared himself can find her—

If he can.


	8. The Escapade

**Now is the story better? PLEASE review!**

I was running, and crying at same time. I couldn't believe it! I sped up, and surprisingly, trees blurred and I was going at full speed, even meeting Luna. I stopped and I was surprised when I wasn't even panting.

"Hey, you scared me!" Luna cried.

"Haha," I sighed, "Luna, can you get out of the river and run to the west—it'll confuse them and they'll think that I've mounted on you and ran away. I'll continue down the river. So in that way, I can escape them. Don't worry; we'll meet. I know it." I said, and hugged Luna gently. "May stars watch over you."

Luna nodded. "May stars watch over you, too."

I smiled and said, "I haven't got all the time in the world," then I turned and sprinted again.

* * *

Jared sprinted after Penny, running with all his might. Then he slowed, hearing noises ahead of him. He hided and watched. He was at the end of the south river, and he knew that the noises came from Penny.

He looked at her, and he would never forget the sight.

She waded across the water to a dragon. "I'm glad that you've found me, Francis." she said.

"Oh, no problem! It's anything to help my mistress!" Francis said.

"Oh thank you!" she giggled and put her hand over Francis's beautiful neon green coat. "You're beautiful, you know," Penny smiled at him.

Jared was beyond belief. He wondered idly why Penny was acting in love with Francis; while her eyes lied and showed that she didn't like him.

She smiled, and said, "Francis, do you know where Jared lives?"

Francis nodded and said, "I can take you there, you know."

"Oh, thank you! How can I owe you?"

"Nothing for my lovely girl."

"Oh, and…do you know what the place that Jared calls 'destination'?" Penny asked curiously.

Jared wondered idly why she had asked that question. Soon the question was answered.

"Uh…that's where our old queen, Penelope, live and reign there. Jared said that if the real Penelope is back, she'll have to go there as soon as possible and get her control back."

Penny smiled. "Okay, then. Take me there as quick as possible!"

_Shit,_ Jared thought. That'll mean trouble.


	9. A Plunge To Death and The Trouble Girl

**Do you know the book that was called **_**The Tiger's Curse**_**? Pls buy it and read it!! It's written by Colleen Houck!!**

I mounted up on Francis's neon green scales, and I said, "Francis, hurry up and get to the destination—or Queen Penelope's kingdom." But when I looked around the river, I spotted something moving the huge leaves. I changed my mind, and said, "Hold on for a minute, alright?"

"Sure." Francis said, not caring.

I dismounted and disappeared, and found myself beside Jared. Jared was shitless scared. He yelped, and looked at me.

He smiled dangerously. "Why, hello." He said.

"Did you eavesdrop on me?" I asked.

"Yes, and I guarantee, I'll be there in no time!"

I smiled dangerously at him. He edged away from me. "Nope, I don't think so, Jared," I said, and pounced on him and tied him. He tried to gnaw off the knots that I had tied in his legs and his hands. Seeing that, I kissed him so that he would be confused then I made a knot in around his mouth, so that he couldn't scream, or gnaw off the ropes.

He tried to mumble, but he failed. I smiled and laughed. "Now you can't get there till the Patrols find you. I can imagine what they'll think when they find you there, lying in the wilderness, all bound and tied!"

He started to wriggle. "Oh! I got an idea! I'll give you underwear wedgie!" I laughed. "Then I'll take you with me! Haha! Francis, come here!" I called, then turned Jared around and grabbed a hold of Jared's undies and picked him up. His chest vibrated with a cry.

When Francis found me holding Jared, he asked, "What the…? Jared? Is that you?" Jared nodded. "Penny, darling, what had you done to him?"

"He was eavesdropping on us, and I found him. I bounded him and made him quiet. I'm thinking that we'll have to bring him with us, Francis."

"No, no. I can't carry as much weight. I think that we should leave him here."

"Hmm…" I thought. Then I agreed. I found a strong branch and found a rope, tied it between his thighs (where the "stick thing that have white thingy coming out of them" are) and made it like a swing—one hole holding Jared's right thigh, and other hole holding Jared's left thigh; and both of them are connected to a strong branch. If Jared leaned to front, or back, he'd be upside down in no time.

"There," I said, admiring my creativity.

"Whoa," Francis said, "let's go."

I mounted on him again and kept my thighs tense so that I wouldn't topple off. Francis started to flap his powerful wings, and in short time, the rivers were out of my sight.

But something appeared in my sight. I sighed resignedly. It was Sapphire, flapping her wings toward us. _Oh, great. More problems!_ I groaned.

* * *

Jared was really suffering from the soreness of the ropes on his thighs. He then heard the Patrols sniffing around; he wanted to call "Come here! I'm here! I'm trapped!" but he couldn't.

He had to wait for a hour until Patrol Goodman scented him. Then the Patrols froze on the sight of Jared all tied, on two branches.

One Patrol, who are so deft at climbing on trees, climbed up and freed Jared's mouth. Then his hands. Then his feet. Then his thighs. Jared fell on the floor, moaning in pain.

"What had happened, Jared?" asked Patrol Goodman.

"Penelope…she tied me…and put me on the two branches…because she found out that I've eavesdropped on her conversation with Francis."

One Patrol took out the same electronic object and asked, "What is his last name?"

"I think that…Kennedy."

"Ok." He replied.

Jared moaned again. "We…have no time…we have to head to…to…Queen Penelope's castle now. I mean _now_."

Patrols looked at each other, and nodded to Patrol Goodman. He took out a phone and said, "Sapphire? Jared wants to talk to you."

Then Goodman handed Jared the phone. "We've got to go to Queen Penelope's castle!" Jared yelled.

"Whoa, relax. I found Penelope with neon green dragon. What should I do?"

"Great! Snatch Penelope and come to the end of south river, where it splits. Go there, and find me."

"Okay." Sapphire said.

* * *

"Good." Jared said over the phone. But Sapphire was distracted. So Sapphire adjusted the phone, and said, "Listen."

Sapphire still flapped toward the neon green dragon.

Jared asked, "What is happening?"

Sapphire just whispered, "Shush. You'll see. Or at least get on Red and get to the plains—where you can see me, I mean, _us_."

"Us?" Jared asked.

"I said, shush!" Sapphire roared, and with that roar, she attracted the neon green dragon and Penelope.

What Penelope did was above Sapphire's imagination.

She yelled, "Come on, Sapphire!"

Sapphire was shocked that Penelope could see so far. Even her voice was loud and clear, too.

"Oh, come on!" Penelope called. "You're a dog waiting for Jared's orders and do them obediently. He's not your boss! You're supposed to be free!"

Sapphire heard Jared gasp. Sapphire roared, "Penelope! There you are!"

"You are not fooling me, Sapphire." Penelope said. "Do it one more or you'll never get your queen again."

"How?" asked Sapphire.

Penelope laughed and called, "I love you so much!"

"Really? I hate you." Sapphire called back, and she was nearing Penelope.

"Then," Penelope said smugly, "catch me when I'm falling toward the ground."

Then she jumped off the neon green dragon and plunged to her death.

"No!" roared Sapphire, and Jared was out in the plains, so he heard everything.

Sapphire plunged after Penelope, who was falling, and laughing.

* * *

I was falling, and I could see Sapphire flying toward me, roaring. Far in the distance, I could see Jared on Red, gaping at the scene.

I knew that I was taking the risk of my life, just to convince Sapphire to turn her back on Jared and be on my side and arrive the palace before he does.

Sapphire caught me, and went up. "You got me scared, Ellie." Sapphire whispered to my ear.

Strangely, that name was familiar to me.

But I wriggled and climbed deftly to her back, then crawled to her ear. "Sapphire, please join me. I really need you…you do love me, Sap?" I used the nickname.

She rumbled deep in chest. It sounded like a throaty laugh. "I would if I hadn't sworn myself to Queen Penelope," Sapphire began, "she forced me to swear that I will support Jared's side until she returns. Now…I find myself ready to break that promise—after all these years."

"That's because I'm back," I told her. "You're ready to let go of that oath. Because I'm back."

"Be serious." Sapphire said.

"I'm serious, Sapphire," I said, and threatened, "If you still refuse, I find it very easy to jump off you and ride on Francis again, and Sap, I know many tricks that will make your mouth drop to the ground."

Sapphire looked at me. "Um, I'd rather to see if you're the _real_ Penny or not."

"That's the exactly what I'm doing, too. I'm going to there and take the throne. If it works, then I'm the one."

"But if it doesn't work, you'll be burned to death."

"Oh," I said, smiling, "I'm willing to take the risk—even if it's life or death. I have fallen in love with this land."

* * *

Jared couldn't believe his eyes. What he had seen—Penelope had willingly taken the risk of death to convince Sapphire to join her. Queen Penelope would do the same, and that was the second evidence that she was the real Queen Penelope.

Suddenly, Sapphire flew toward us. When she landed, Penny dismounted.

"Jared, wonderful to see you again—unbounded. I guess that your precious Patrols had rescued you." She said coldly.

"Penny, please—"

"I have accepted to join you with your journey to the kingdom to test the throne," she said with coolness.

Jared was speechless. "But you can die if you—"

"Shut up," Penny held up her hand. "I love this world. I am going to save this world. Even if it takes death to save this world, I will do it!"

"But—" one Patrolman started, then stopped when Penny, Jared, Patrol Goodman, and Sapphire glared at him.

Penny smiled. "I'm going to ride on Sapphire, while you catch up. If you want this world to be saved, then you'll have to accompany with my wishes."

Jared started to protest, but then stopped. Penelope had finally gotten the higher hand. He got no choice but to listen to her.

He sighed. Here comes the trouble.


	10. The First Task

The funniest thing I have to say—Review it!

"Jared, quit doing that!" I screamed for the trillionth time.

"Sorry," said Jared for the trillionth time.

"Quit that! Or I'll abandon our deal and _leave you alone_ in _here_!"

Finally, he stopped snaking his hands around my waist. Instead, he held my hips.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

Sapphire whistled. "Jared, please."

"Yeah," I agreed with Sapphire. "You'll fall and die."

Jared sighed. "Fine, then. I'll leave you alone."

* * *

But Jared smiled—because when Penny started to fall asleep, she leaned onto him, then Jared took that advantage and held Penny, making her to lie on his chest.

Sapphire just snorted and flew on.

"Jared, what are you doing?!" Penny's voice snapped.

Jared froze. "You just fell asleep on my chest."

"Not that, but that?!" Penny said, pointing to a far end.

"Queen Penelope's castle," Sapphire added.

"It's been abandoned for centuries, Penny." Jared replied.

"Why?" Penny's adorable redhead turned to look up at him.

"Because everyone were afraid to enter, even afraid to enter and preserve the castle—because they believed that the castle are haunted. The throne has been moved to deepest, and the throne's pretty much hard to find."

Sapphire landed on a makeshift place so that she could land and sleep, and live there.

"Get off. I can't go to that place where the throne is, but—"

"Sapphire, only you know how to get there. Penelope told you the way how to get there. You must—"

"Jared, shut up. If this Penny is the real Penny, then she'll know how to get there. If she's not, then…she's not the one." Sapphire said.

"Jared," Penny said, "I feel confident. Come on, let's go."

Jared and Penny entered the long doorway and looked around.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. The place was filled with cobwebs, dust, and pieces from ceiling, walls, and floor were cracked.

"Whoa," I said, spiraling to see the room in my whole view.

"Yep. It started to become ruins since Penelope disappeared."

A feeling that urged me to move. "Follow me," I said, and walked off to a hallway on my right side. Then the hallway opened up to a large maze. The way out is far away, where other hallway are.

I walked in the maze, with Jared behind. I instinctively took a hold Jared's hand.

He gave me a look, I said, "Because I have a feeling that something will happen and separate if we don't hold hands."

He nodded, and pulled me closer to him. There was three choices: Right, middle, or left. I took left.

"You sure?" Jared asked me.

"Yep." I said as I faced other choice and chose right.

"But—" Jared began, but a sound shook the ground.

"Dragon." I said, and looked to my right. I snuck my hand in the maze hedge, and pulled out a sword.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Jared said, confused.

"Shh! Be quiet." I said, and crouched down, my dairymaid dress making a circle as I crouched.

Soon we could feel a heavy thumps from the dragon. The dragon appeared, his mouth open, ready to sprout fire.

I dropped my sword. I got up. I turned to Jared, and said, "Stay here. Don't move, or leave." Then I turned, and started to head for the dragon.

* * *

Sapphire could hear the dragon roar and hoped that Penelope and Jared is okay. Sapphire sighed, and sat.

She waited.

* * *

"Whoa, calm," I said in soothing tone. "I'm not here to hurt you, but I'm here to go to the throne. I have to test it myself."

"Really?" the dragon asked, doubtfully.

"Yep, you know Jared? He says that he thinks that I'm the _real_ Queen Penelope. So I came here and test it out."

"Are you aware that if you fail to take the throne, you're killed immediatedly?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmm. Do you need guidance?"

"Oh, no. I know the way myself." I said. I turned to say "Come on, let's go." to Jared, but he was gone.

* * *

Sapphire was confused when she saw Jared appear beside her.

"I don't think that I'm allowed to be beside with her," Jared said in low voice. "Now I will never know if she's safe or not."

Sapphire calmed. "I hope so," she agreed.

* * *

I was confused. "Where is Jared?" I asked the dragon.

"You must go on this quest alone." He simply answered.

I sighed. "Excuse me," I said, and stepped around the large dragon.

I walked, then chose left.

My mind just said: _Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Center. Left. Right. There's the hallway._

I saw the hallway. I started to the hallway, but I banged into a invisible force that prevented me from entering.

"Get out! I want to enter!"

"You must answer the riddle before you pass."

"Then what is the riddle? Tell me now!" I yelled at nothing.

"What is more powerful than God? What is more evil than Satan? What the wealthy man needs? What the poor man does not need?" the voice said.

* * *

"I can imagine that Penny's lost in maze, and…and…" Jared sputtered, sweating. Sapphire frowned and snorted.

"Penny is okay, Jared. I know it."

"Penny lost in maze…scared…dragon devouring her…I can't take it anymore!" Jared screamed, and suddenly sprang to his feet. He ran to the large doorway, but he slammed into an invisible force and were thrown into the air, then slamming onto the ground.

He blinked, and then the darkness enveloped on him.

* * *

I didn't have to rack on my mind. It just came instinctively, "Nothing. Nothing is more powerful than God. Nothing is more evil than Satan. Rich man needs nothing. Poor man doesn't need nothing."

"Right answer. You may pass." The invisible force disappeared and I stumbled forward.

The voice said, "There are 4 different tasks. You have completed the first task, and the castle is regained into their rightful beauty one-fourth. You have three tasks left. Complete them all and you shall see the throne. Test it, if you fail, then the palace will lose its beauty again. If you make it, then everything will be back to normal, the castle will be more beautiful than before."

I looked around, and it was true. The darkness now were replaced with gleaming torches; the walls were regained their smooth walls.

I smiled, and continued to my next hard task.


	11. The Second Task

**So far, good story? Pls let me know if it sucked.**

The second task was different—I had to pass several difficult obstacles.

The first obstacle was choosing which hallway to go. But I didn't have to decide. I knew that the throne was in deepest center in the castle. I'm in the center; but not in the middle of the castle. If I kept on going forward, I'll be in the center, then I will have to find a stairs to lead me down.

I walked, then I started to sing.

_O' Praise the Queen!_

_Kneel down,_

_And honour the—_

* * *

"Penny had completed the first task. I can feel it." Sapphire said.

"But…but…is she okay?" Jared asked, worried.

"You had fallen for her, hadn't you?" Sapphire asked knowingly.

Jared didn't reply for a minute. "Yes, I did fall for her. She's so alike Penelope."

Sapphire's mouth curved up into a smile. "I knew it." Then she nudged him comfortingly, "Don't worry, she's okay."

* * *

I stopped. I heard a whirring sound. Then I realized that song will tell me what to do, so I sang again:

_O' Praise the Queen!_

_Kneel down,_ I knelt and arrows sprang above me, and it would've hit my head if I didn't kneel.

_And honour the Queen._

_Stand up, and get closer to the Queen. _I got up. I walked few spaces.

_Bow to the Queen,_ I bowed and I realized that a saw had whirred so close to my back, and if I didn't bow, it would cut me into two pieces.

* * *

"Penny is facing the song obstacle. Now she's working on the third obstacle." Sapphire said.

Jared looked up at her. "How come you can know it, while I'm destined to be her soulmate and know what she's thinking?"

"I think that when she used my nickname—Sap—she bonded us together. She needs to use your nickname, or anything that the old Penelope calls you or remembers you as."

Jared sighed. He leaned back, until his back was on the dirty ground. He looked at the stars, then he saw something.

"Sapphire, what does the stars looks like?"

Sapphire looked up. She, too, had seen it.

Both of them marveled.

* * *

_And honour the Queen._

_Stop bowing. Get closer to the Queen._ And I did the same thing.

_Kneel. Roll on the floor like you're a dog,_ I knelt and rolled like a dog. Sure enough, spikes appeared behind me.

_Stop rolling. Kneel now._

_And honour the Queen._

_Crawl, and kiss on the floor to show that you honour the Queen._ I crawled a few spaces, then, wrinkling my nose, bent down and kissed the floor. Arrows whirred above my heads and disappeared before they could touch the walls.

* * *

"Wow," Sapphire said, looking up. "It looks like Penelope…it's the Penny you're so in love with! We can watch her while she's doing the task!"

"She's doing the Queen Task Song." Jared said.

"Yep," Sapphire said. "That's my girl."

* * *

_Stand up. You are now in front of the Queen._

_You have completed the task._

I smiled. I had completed the task.

The same voice said, "You have completed the second task. Half of the castle is restored now."

"Which kind?" I asked.

The voice replied, "The ceiling."

It was true. The ceiling was sparkling, just like the walls. I smirked. I was restoring the castle.


	12. The Third Task

Jared and Sapphire watched as the Penny Stars moved, animating her walking, then stopping.

The Penny looked down and started to jump.

"Wait!" Jared cried. "What is she doing?"

Sapphire smiled. "Calm down, Jared. That's the third task."

Jared fumed. It was like watching a horror movie and a character were heading to where the murder were and all Jared could do is to watch.

He hated it.

* * *

I saw a hole, the one that were leading down, to the throne room.

I sighed. I started to jump, and then before I knew anything, I was whirling down. My hair went up, my arms failing, and I saw a sword hilt flying beside me. I grabbed it, and realized that the sword was there for a reason—

I knew that I would be fighting with dangerous monsters.

So I called to the nothingness, "People, watch the sky! Watch me fight!"

And braced myself for the monsters.

* * *

Jared didn't like the look of the stars as the stars demonstrated Penny failing her arms, her hair up into the air.

Then suddenly Penny's voice called, powerful, sweet, and all melodic-like. "People, watch the sky! Watch me fight!"

Some animals ran up onto the castle, and looked at the sky.

They all knew that it was their long-gone queen, Queen Penelope.

* * *

I saw the first monster. Then I stopped falling. I was still in the air, but it had formed a floor that made me to stand. I took out my sword, and deftly made the stance that showed that I'm ready for the monster's attack. The monster roared, "My name is Roarr!" then it attacked me.

Its heaviness nearly off-balanced me, but luckily, I had poised my sword to the monster's chest and killed it fast.

The ground disappeared and I fell again.

I fell until I spotted monster_s_. This time, there were two, both attacking me from front and behind.

"Dear Lord, please help me," I muttered. I attacked the monster that looked like a Siberian Tiger and half dog, but I stopped suddenly, and dodged to the left of the tiger-dog monster, surprising it, then threw my sword into its side. The monster yowled, and dissolved. Now one monster was left. I turned to the monster, who was growling to me.

"Listen, Monster, think twice," I told the monster, "would you rather to be dead like that Siberian Tiger and dog, or be still alive and stay at my side?"

The monster pondered on my offer for a second. "I'll stay at your side, my Lady."

* * *

"What? Is she crazy or what?" shocked cries came out of the animals; but Jared's outraged voice bellowed.

All animals looked at him.

"No! Penelope, don't! It'll turn against you! No!" he ran and pounded on the invisible force, and then the force let him in and turned into its power again. He ran to the maze, running thorough the bushes, not stopping to leap over the sleeping dragon's body. He ran toward the second task; running too fast for the dangerous arrows and knives to catch up on his movement. He found the hole and strangled the monster, then he finally landed on the floor where Penelope and the monster were now.

* * *

"Okay, you must swear on Queen Penelope to keep your promise," I was saying, knowing that Queen Penelope's curse would force the monster to keep the promise until it was dismissed.

"I swear on Queen Penelope and will serve for you until you dismiss me." The monster said solemnly.

"Good. Now—" I paused when a person landed beside me.

"No! You can't trust this monster!" cried Jared, when I saw his worried expression, I knew that he'd been thorough the hard time and had come to rescue me.

"Don't worry, my dear Jared," I said, "she has sworn on Queen Penelope's Curse."

Jared seemed to relax, but he said, "But I'll stay with you, no matter what. I swear it on your throne."

I smiled, and kissed his cheeks a thanks. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

* * *

The monster was truly confused when the floor vanished and other monsters appeared, but they paused when they saw her. They seemed to wait Penelope's orders. Then the monster realized that she had sworn for the all monsters.

The monster was guilty, but the curse had prevented them from attacking her and her precious man.

* * *

We had easy passages from now. When we've arrived to the throne room, the voice said, in a gleefully voice, "You have completed the third quest! The floors now is regained with their beauty!"

I smiled gleefully, the voice had made me happy.

Jared still was sober. "But not completely. You'll have to try the throne, or the beauty will be lost and…and…"

"And you'll be dead," I finished for him. "Yes, I know."

"My Lady, what are we to do while you try the throne?"

"Sit, please. I would love it if you guys are still alive."

"Yes, my Lady."

I swallowed. "Now I'll have to test the throne. The last and frightening of all."


	13. The Final Task

I walked to the throne. I sat on it, then took a deep breath.

"People are watching you, you know," Jared said to me. "You are in the sky; stars show you."

"Really?" I asked. But that didn't make me feel better. Then suddenly the voice said, "Jared, my dear, please go to where the monsters are. Penelope, are you ready to test the throne?"

"Yes," I said to the voice.

"But do you want to hear a story first?"

"Talking about what?"

"Me."

"Okay."

"I was young, when I gave a birth to a handsome boy, and he was berothed to a princess, when he was just a four-year old boy. He met the princess, who was a newborn, and he asked if he could hold her. So the queen gave the baby to my son. He held her, and said, 'I like her. I want to be friends with her.'" the voice now was becoming femine voice, chuckling. "But the plan was to let him meet her, then get no contact with her. So I told him, 'Sorry, my dear. You only can meet her once.' sure, he was upset about it. But soon enough, he forgot about his berothed. We waited until he was twenty, while the princess was sixteen, but--"

Jared gasped. "Mother!" he cried, "Oh, and, that story is mine to tell."

The voice chuckled. "Move, my dear son. The sight will be too much for a naked eye."

Jared sighed, and moved back..

Suddenly a tiara that was golden, filled with sapphire diamonds, appeared above my head and slowly descended toward my head.

Finally, it landed on my head.

* * *

Sapphire looked up worriedly, watching the star burst and returned back to their proper places.

Sapphire sighed, and looked down, hoping that the daredevil girl is still alive.

* * *

I gasped as light burst from my head, making the castle look so beautiful, and tidy. The monsters now was gone. Everything was gone. Only I can see is Jared and a beautiful, young woman who looked much alike Jared.

Jared gasped. "You're so beautiful!"

* * *

Light burst around Penelope, and the first thing Jared could see was his mother, Jasmine. "Mother! You're back!"

"Yes, I am." She said, and smiled.

Jared looked at Penny, and gasped.

She was beautiful.

More beautiful than moon.

Even more beautiful than anyone he had ever met.

Her hair became flaming red, changing into a deep adorable curls, twirling around her shoulders. He saw that her hair had grown from shoulders to waist. Her thin, stick frame changed to curvy, small in waist but big in hips. Her breasts grew bigger, fuller. He didn't mean that the old Penny was thin, ugly. Even though she managed to be beautiful in the old Penny, but she was more beautiful, more natural than before. Her skin became more darker, not the paleness that red-headed usually have. Her skin was just a right shade.

She looked at Jared.

Oh, what a beautiful sight! Her face became more properly ovary-shaped. Her lips wasn't thin-lipped anymore; more thicker, a lips that would make every man drool of the thought his lips touching Penny's lips. Her face wasn't freckled anymore, and she got blush on her cheeks. Her eyes was deep sea-blue, making her more beautiful. Her eyebrows was still orange, but it was thinner.

Her feet was barefoot, but all signs of her harsh travel was gone. It was clean, smooth.

Then Jared nearly fainted when Penny smiled at him. Her face light up, making the sun look dimmer than her.

But Jared fell in love with Penny all over again when she spoke.

"Jared, my dear, why are you looking like that?" Her voice was melodic; more beautiful, sounding like an angel's voice.

"Um—uh—" I began.

"Queen Penelope—" Jasmine began, but she was interrupted by Penny.

"Don't call me that. Call me Penny. Nothing other."

"Okay. Penny, Jared is in love with you."

"Me?" she asked, her hand on her chest, just above her breasts.

"Yes, you."

"Wow." She said, and started toward Jared.

* * *

Sapphire roared with joy when she saw that the castle was regained its older beauty.

"We got our queen back! Our queen is back—safe!" Sapphire was excited to know that Penny was not dead.

* * *

I approached Jared.

"My dear," I said, "you don't need to be in love with me."

"I can't help." He replied, as if he was hypnotized.

"Oh, my dear. Tell me that what Jasmine has said is true."

"Yes, what she said is true. I love you. I have always."

* * *

She smiled ruefully. "You shouldn't."

"What? No, I love you. Really, I do. I love you, Penelope."

Suddenly the light disappeared from her and she fell on the floor, not breathing.

"No!" Jared cried.


	14. Death and the Hearing

"Penny, wake up!" Jared begged.

All animals stared at the sleeping queen.

"Jared, calm down!" Sapphire ordered Jared.

"But…But…!" He protested, but his mother silenced him.

"Let her be. She'll be back."

"When?" Jared wept. "All I said that I loved her then she fainted! It's my entire fault!"

"No, it is not yours." soothed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, go away!"

"But—"  
"GO AWAY!" roared Jared.

"Um, okay." Sapphire muttered. She turned and flew away.

"And you all, too! Penny's maid, what's your name?"

"Uh—uh—Henrietta."

"Okay, Henrietta. Lead me to Penny's room and don't touch her!"

"Ok—okay." stammered Henrietta.

"Lead now!"

Henrietta walked to the corridor, and found Penny's room.

"Here."

Jared thanked her, and then carried Penny to her bed. She still got the new beauty and her face was in peace, and Jared was glad for that.

For that she had saved him a journey of guilt. He knew that it was _his_ fault that she had fainted; and he wondered why she had fainted. Something he had said or done had made her to faint.

Jared leaned down and kissed her. "It's my fault. I'm sorry that I did that to you," he said. He turned and left Penny alone in the room, sleeping.

* * *

I was whirling in the air; laughing as the white silk opened up from my skirt.

"My dear," a deep, musical voice said. "Come, you're ready for your hearing."

"Hermes?" I asked.

"Shh!" he shushed me. "Just hurry or God and the assistants will be angry!"

I hurried toward the door that the messenger god named Hermes held open for me.

I entered a large room. There were people sitting in the thrones, then one was sitting in the middle—the largest throne.

"Zeus, but preferably God. If you call Him Zeus, He's going to blow up mad. He doesn't like being called Zeus." Hermes advised me.

"Okay." I replied, and walked toward to the center of the room.

The man in the middle, who Hermes called God, was breathtakingly beautiful. He got a dark, golden skin. His hair was black, and it was curly. The curly hair was gentle, not too curly that it stands upright, but the curly that will stay down on the head. He was a sturdy-built man, and His eyes were cobalt blue.

"Let us name who we are. Start from me and to the right of me. You will be last."

Then he stated his name, "I'm God, the boss of everything. Those people who are main gods and goddesses are my assistants."

The man next to him was a mirror image of God. But not exactly a mirror image because the skin tone was lighter. "My name is Poseidon, the sea god."

Then there were a woman beside him. "My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom." Her hair was long, and wavy. The hair stopped to her elbows and it was bronze colored. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love. How is your relationship between you and Jared? I hope—" Aphrodite was a beauty, with a blonde hair that was so wavy that it looked like a waterfall. Her eyes were pink.

"Shush! I'm Hephaestus, god of forges and Aphrodite's suffering husband."

"Ares. God of war." He was handsome, strong-built. His hair was blonde and his eyes were cobalt blue, just like God and Poseidon.

"I'm Artemis, goddess of moon and hunt. You better leave that Jared alone, you surely would regret it if you don't." She looked like Athena, but Artemis was more elf-like.

"Apollo, god of sun and new one—laziness!" he announced.

I felt myself grin.

"Hera. God's wife. You know me."

Then God pointed to me and said, "You, tell us your name."

I felt myself shake all over of my body.

"My name…is…is Penelope. Queen of Wonderland."

God didn't smile. "Let the hearing begin."

* * *

Jared checked on Penny again, but she hadn't moved at all. He checked for her pulse, the heart was beating fine. Her face, was still peaceful. She stirred and smiled. Then her pulse stopped and she was still.

"No!" cried Jared, then he called, "Healer! Get the healer!"

* * *

God looked at Hermes, who stood in front of me, and Hermes gave me an apologetic glance. Then he said, in a clear voice, "This Penelope, daughter of Lucy, is on both of the side of Heave, but also on the side of Hell." He shuddered at the word _hell_.

God sat back, and glanced at me.

"Which Hell or Heaven first, people?" Hermes asked the gods and goddesses.

They all said, "Hell first."

"Okay. She had hung Jared up on the tree and left him alone. She—" He told us what bad deeds I've done in my life, which is very few. Mostly of them are recent—in the Wonderland.

"Done." Hermes said. "Now is Heaven. She rescued the treasured Wonderland Kingdom that you all treasure. She—" Hermes again listed off what I had done right and good deeds.

God nodded, He knew everything I had done. Gods and goddesses looked at me.

Athena was the first to speak. "What are the choices, Father?"

"There are three choices."

Artemis sputtered, "Father, why is there three choices? There are only _two_ choices!"

God silenced her. "The choices are Hell, back to the Wonderland, or Heaven."

Poseidon immediately replied when God was finished. "Back to the Wonderland. The people there need her."

"One!" Hermes yelled.

Athena agreed with Poseidon. "I know that this is wise."

"Two!" Hermes yelled.

Aphrodite leaned down and stroked my cheeks. "Jared needs you, Penny. He is heartbroken. I can't stand this, so go back to where he is."

"Three!" Hermes yelled.

Ares scoffed. "Stay here, in Heaven. You'll be happier here."

"Three to Wonderland! One to Heaven!" Hermes yelled.

Hephaestus said, "Come and join us here. You are suited to be a goddess."

"Three to Wonderland! Two to Heaven!" Hermes yelled.

Artemis sighed. "My dear. You're so like Athena, but mixed with Aphrodite. Your life is filled with wisdom and love. So go to the Wonderland, so that you can continue your wisdom and love."

"Four to Wonderland! Two to Heaven!" Hermes yelled.

Apollo smiled. "I want to shine my sun to you. So—you should be alive so that I can shine the sun to you!"

"Five to Wonderland! Two to Heaven!" Hermes yelled.

"My belief is to have a perfect family, a perfect marriage. I can see that there are some errors in you doings, and…never mind. Stay with us, my honey."

"Five to Wonderland! Three to Heaven!" Hermes yelled.

God was the last person.

"What He decides is the most important part. Once He decides, it's the fate of you, and your life." Hermes warned me.

All of the gods and goddesses were nervous to what God would say.

But God was silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Penelope is gone." The healer's voice was filled with grief.

But its grief was none compared to Jared's. There are no words to describe his grief.

He knelt down beside her, and lay beside her. He put his arms around her, cradling her. He cried, and slept with Penny.

* * *

We were all looking at God expectantly.

He sighed. "There is only one choice," He said regretfully.

Athena gasped. "No! You mustn't!"

"I have to. I'm sorry."

Athena looked at me. "I don't know what you will think of this, but listen to my father, please."

"Okay," I said to Athena. To God, "I want to know."

"Okay, you'll be back to the Wonderland, fine, but…"

"But what?"

"You'll have a blessing—or that's what I call it—and it's that you being…metamorphosis. You can change into anything—at anytime. If it's during daylight, find a place that nobody can see you and metamorphose. But there's an exception. You will have to metamorphose all night. You can't be yourself—the _real_ self. You're stuck with it forever. It may be useful, but may not be useful. Take care of what you do. At night, you can spring up your wings, which will demonstrate your mood if you want to. But, during daylight, you _cannot_ use the wings. Go back to your kingdom, little girl. Go and save the kingdom."

I turned and started to the gate, but Aphrodite and Athena followed me out and stopped me when we were out of God's earshot.

"Um, Penelope?" Athena began, "Aphrodite and me want to give you some advice. As for me, stay wise. It is not wise to do metamorphosis in front of anyone. Go in a concealed room and change. If it's during the night, and you're making love with your Jared, then metamorphosis secretly in front of him—like get shorter, or a small mole in your back or at the sole of your feet, or anything so unconscious. Think of me if you need any guidance or any advices. I'm good at that." She winked at me and looked at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smirked. "On the contrary, I suggest you to metamorphosis something like me. You're beautiful, with that flame hair. If you got any affairs, or love problems, do come to me. You're the first person to come to Heaven as a dead and get out of Heaven as a living person. Now, listen very carefully. I intend to call you as my daughter, and I do care about you—and now, Jared really loves you, you know. He's sleeping with you. Look down; and you'll see."

I looked down. Aphrodite was right. Jared was cradling me in his arms sleeping. My maid, Henrietta entered the room and started toward Jared, but Jared told her off by saying, "Don't touch her! Go away!" and then slept.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Yes, and if you got any problems with Jared—I mean love problems, to be exact!—just think of me and I'll give you advice. I love you and care about you. Good luck and may God bless you!"

"Good luck, and may God bless you!" Athena said. She hugged me gently. Aphrodite did the same.

"Go, my little angel. Go back to your love." Aphrodite said, and shoved me to the earth.

* * *

Jared was really angry at God—for taking her away forever, even when there was a hope for the Wonderland, but then the hope was gone. Because of him. _Jared_, who worked so hard to get her back, all he got, was _her_ dead!

Yes, Jared was truly pissed at God.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He had cradled her and held her while he slept. Now, he had changed her position so that she laid on his chest.

He sighed, and kissed Penelope's forehead, and gradually fell back to a restless, difficult sleep.

* * *

I sighed as Aphrodite and Athena were out of my sight, and all I could do is to look down, the sight of Jared baffled me. It wasn't because I loved him; it was because that he was holding me so protectively. I was laid on his chest, he held me gently and when somebody entered the room, he would shield me with his body and bark at the newcomer to leave right away.

Then next thing I knew, I was standing next to my lifeless body and was pulled toward my body.

Then I moved tiniest bit, to make sure that Jared wasn't awake. I edged away from him, and I kissed him on the mouth and quietly crept away.

I opened the door, and looked around to make sure that nobody was in the corridor. I sprinted to Sapphire's living area.

_Sap, please come._ I thought silently when I saw that Sapphire wasn't here.

_Penny? I thought that you were dead!_ Sapphire said.

_Yes, I was,_ I agreed. _But I was released from Heaven at God's order._

Sapphire appeared in my eyesight, and then I made a run for her. _Wait here, because you and I are going to have a ride._

Sapphire nodded her big head, and knelt to let me to mount her.

I mounted, and said, "Hurry! Go! Fly now!"

Sapphire sprang to air and smoothly flew away.

* * *

Jared stirred at the feeling of nothingness in his arms.

He opened his eyes. He gasped when he didn't see Penny in his arms, or neither in his room. He sprang up and ran in the hallway, yelling, "Where's Penny? She's gone!"

Many servants and people who were in the castle heard what he yelled.

Then the castle panicked. Many servants searched thorough the castle, worrying that if she was gone, then the castle would be back to the ruins.

One servant hesitantly walked toward Jared.

Jared was sitting in Penny's bedroom, and he looked up when the servant approached.

"What do you want?" Jared asked sharply.

The servant winced.

"I'm sorry, but I'm stressed out, so don't be afraid to tell me what you want to tell me." apologized Jared.

The servant nodded, and said, "Listen, Jared, I know where Penny is. I saw her on Sapphire and Sapphire headed to east."

"Was she alive, or what?"

The servant shook his head. "I'm not sure."


	15. Should the Secret be Out? Or In?

I leaned down on Sapphire's back, and sighed.

I thought of Athena, and then Athena appeared behind me. I turned.

"Can I tell Sapphire my problem?" I asked her.

The goddess smiled. "Be sure that she swears on Queen Penelope's oath and make sure that she doesn't break the secret."

"Thanks." I said, and hugged her. She hugged me and disappeared.

I turned and was surprised that Sapphire didn't hear everything.

I gulped, and told her the truth.

* * *

Jared ran outside.

_Francis, please come! I need your help to find Penelope!_

Francis appeared and let Jared to mount on him.

"To where?" Francis asked.

"To east!"

Francis turned right and flew fast as possible.

* * *

"So you must be metamorphosis during the night? During the daylight, you don't have to?"

"Yup. If it's necessary, then I'll go ahead and metamorphosis."

"Wow."

Somehow, I'd decided that I'll not tell her about me being an angel.

Then I felt a tingling feeling. It was tickling feeling, and I giggled.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"It's setting"—_giggle giggle_—"and I get"—_giggle giggle_—"a ticklish feeling!" _giggle_.

"Oh!" she chuckled.

"I'm going to metamorphosis now. Watch me." I thought of what I want to be, then I decided to be a dragon, the same size as Sapphire's.

First the ticklish feeling stopped. Then I sprouted orange-flame colored wings. My wings were really _huge_! My body turned to scaly orange-flame color, and then my body got bigger until I was the same height as Sapphire's. My legs turned orange-flame color and grew bigger. My neck grew longer until was the same size as Sapphire's. My head grew longer, and finally my body was exact same as Sapphire's.

"Ew! My color is yucky!" I changed my body color to purple. My eyes remained blue.

"Wow, Penny!" Sapphire exclaimed.

I grinned my sharp-toothed grin. "Yup!"

"You still sound like you!"

"Yes, of course! Why would I want to change my voice?"

My hearing now was sharp-defined; I stretched my hearing as far as possible. I could hear about ten miles away, and I heard something odd.

_It sounds like a wings flaps,_ I thought.

_It's that neon green dragon! Jared's with them!_ Sapphire thought and stood up. She looked at me. "Do you want them to see you or escape?"

"I think that we should fly north for a bit, and then change the direction to east, so that we wouldn't bump into them."

We jumped and Sapphire flew smoothly, while I flew a little clumsy, but I kept on trying, and soon enough, I caught up with Sapphire and flew smoothly.

We flew, but we sensed a pursuit behind us. I thought of an idea.

I suggested it to Sapphire.

"I think that it's the best plan," Sapphire agreed.

I landed on the ground, then metamorphosis to a girl, who had a bad cuts and a broken arm. The girl had a ragged dress, and that was me. I lay on the ground, and shrieked in a ragged, agony voice, "Help! !"

That got Francis and Jared's attention. The plan was to stall them, not to stop them completely.

Francis landed, and Jared and Francis argued. I silently morphed to a vampire, which could run _fast_. I sprinted to east, running until I arrived at the castle, then I became a firefly, flying to Sapphire's ear.

"I stalled them!" I had to yell to make her hear.

_Good! Now hurry! I can sense them coming!_ She warned.

"Thanks!" I screamed and became a hummingbird and fled to my room. When I arrived to my room, I found that the room was empty. I became a hawk, then I pushed the door closed. I became a me, old Penelope, but with a new mole on my thigh. I ran lightly to my bed, and lay on the bed. I morphed into a lifeless body of Penelope. Inside, I was alive.

Here, I waited for Jared.

* * *

Jared looked around, but the injured girl was gone. Mounting up on Francis, he told him to fly as fast as possible.

Francis did his best; when he arrived, Sapphire was there, snoozing.

Jared asked Sapphire where Penny was, she seemed to be confused and said, "Penny's dead, right?"

So Jared looked for her in her bedroom, the first thing he saw was Penny's lifeless body laying on the bed.

Jared ran to her and picked her up. Holding her, Jared looked at her.

She stirred and looked up.

* * *

I tried to not to smile as I looked at Jared's shocked face.

At first he picked me up and held me, and then I decided that it was time for the secret to be out: I'm not dead.

I morphed to a Penny with a one freckle on her neck. That way, it was so unconscious.

"Penny?" Jared asked.

I smiled. "Who else?"

"I thought that you were dead! At least, your heart didn't beat for two days."

"Yes. I became alive again—lucky me."

"How? I mean—your heart weren't beating for two days. Then _how_ is it possible for you to become _alive_ and _well_ again?"

"Miracle happens at all time." I said, and grinned at my secret joke.

He sighed. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. My heart accelerated, my blood pulsed. I snaked my arms to his neck and kissed back to him excitedly.

Suddenly I heard somebody in my room.

"I can't help but to be proud of her, giving out her undeserved love," Aphrodite's voice said.

"I agree. She gives out undeserved wisdom and security, too." Athena's voice replied.

I got sidetracked, and stopped kissing him. I froze, and listened.

"Penny's just intelligent, and I'm proud of it." Aphrodite said.

"You don't really know what intelligent means, Dite." Athena said.

Aphrodite laughed. "Sure, I don't. But I do in some way."

"What way?"

"In romance, I can tell that she's intelligent, she knows what to do, what to not do, and she knows how to appreciate her lover. Penny, please do not be sidetracked, or your lover will see the difference. Do your thing to him, my dear."

I gasped undertone. I looked at Aphrodite and Athena and smiled.

"Oh, and Dite and I are thinking about if should you secret is out with Jared, or it shouldn't."

"Ena, I think that the secret should—"

"Thank you," I whispered. Aphrodite paused and smiled.

"Sure, anything for you. Anyway, Ena, I think that the secret should be not a secret to Jared. That that way, the relationship will be better."

Athena giggled. "Relationship? The relationship will be better with the secret still in! In fact—"

Their voices dimmed, arguing, and soon enough, their forms dimmed and they weren't there.

I giggled.

* * *

Jared was pleased when Penny kissed him back, but he was confused when she stopped and looked at the right of Jared. She smiled, and her eyes darted around like there's people in the room.

Then she whispered, "Thank you."

She suddenly turned back to him and kissed him earnestly. So soon enough, Jared had decided to put it away and he promised himself that he'll assert it soon.

But there's things to do first.

He knew that there'll be a ceremony coming soon afterward.


End file.
